


Captured Images

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Obi-Wan discovers that Anakin draws.





	

He digs through piles of stuff, trying to find a single datapad. Honestly, why does Anakin have so much stuff on his desk?

If there's anything he isn't expecting to find, it's his own face staring back up at him from a piece of expensive flimsi.

He picks the drawing up for a closer look and finds another underneath, this one of himself and Padmé asleep, naked and intertwined. Obi-Wan has never thought of himself as beautiful but...

Anakin's drawings cannot be described any other way.

He returns the flimsi to its place on Anakin's desk; he has a lover to kiss.


End file.
